In the field of sewer inspection and/or sewer cleaning it is known to use sewer inspection systems or sewer cleaning systems, which may be inserted into the pipe or sewer pipe to be inspected, and which may be moved within the sewer pipe. For cleaning of sewer pipes, it is known to use cleaning devices, as high pressure rinsing devices. The sewer inspection systems as well as the cleaning devices may comprise sensors by means of which different measurement data can be acquired during the inspection or during the cleaning The sewer inspection systems or cleaning devices may also comprise cameras, by means of which the sewer pipe's interior may be inspected optically.
The acquired measurement data or image data have to be transmitted to a control means arranged exterior of the pipe system, where it is possible to analyze and, if needed, further process it. For this, it is known to connect the sewer inspection systems or cleaning devices via a cable connection to the control means. With respect to data transmission via cable connections, however, the limited transmission length due to the limited length of the cable connection is disadvantageous.
FIG. 1 shows a first solution known from prior art, according to which the cleaning device or cleaning means 15 is coupled to a control means 10 via a rinsing hose 17. In addition to the rinsing hose 17, data and/or power cables are provided, in order to transmit data from the cleaning device or cleaning means 15 to the control means 10.
In order to nevertheless be able to inspect or clean longer passages, the entire inspection or cleaning system has to be displaced, as shown in FIG. 2. As can be seen from FIG. 2, the control means 10 has to be displaced or passed over to the next drain 6 to be able to inspect or clean the next or a further pipe or sewer section.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to at least partially avoid the disadvantages known from prior art, and to provide solutions, according to which the operation range of a wireless communication connection between a transmission means and a receiver means arranged outside of the sewer can be increased, and to be able to inspect or clean substantially longer pipe or sewer sections in a single working step without the control means or various reflectors having to be displaced.